1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for assisting infirm or injured individuals to move from a standing position to a sitting position and from a sitting position to a standing position. More particularly, the instant invention is directed to a toilet seat which is configured to assist infirm individuals in lowering themselves to and raising themselves from the sitting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for a toilet seat utilizing actuating means for raising and lowering the toilet seat have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
The patent literature includes numerous arrangements for assisting infirm individuals in sitting down and standing up from a chair or toilet seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,853 discloses a chair with a resilient mechanism for assisting an occupant in raising him- or herself to a standing position. The chair is provided with a seat cushion which pivots relative to the chair frame about an axis near the rearward edge of the frame. The movement also serves to at least simultaneously partially elevate an armrest. When the chair is occupied, resilient struts are compressed to store energy for lifting the occupant. The seat may be manually locked in its lowered position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,051 discloses an orthopedic chair which includes a movably supported frame assembly which serves to maintain a forwardly and downwardly extending saddle-shaped seat at a desired elevation between a pair of laterally spaced sidewalls and a backrest. The chair of this patent utilizes footrests and relies on electricity for its operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,174 discloses a power-driven, tilted seat in which the seat and associated armrests are fixed relative to one another and move with respect to a supporting frame. Power-actuated hydraulic cylinders are used to raise and lower the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,678 to Love also relies on an electrically driven hydraulic lift. However, in this patent, the armrests are fixed with respect to the frame, and only the seat moves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,303 discloses an orthopedic chair with a spring-loaded seat, wherein a coil spring is tensioned as a user sits in the seat in order to store energy where it is subsequently used to assist in lifting the user to his or her feet when he or she wishes to stand. A hand brake grips a cable attached to the spring to control application of the spring's force to the seat.
A toilet seat lifting apparatus comprising two side-by-side pivotally connected flat members, a first member having two spaced holes for alignment with seat attachment holes in a rear portion of a toilet bowl, and a second member extending from the first member in a forward direction toward the front of the toilet bowl having a projection at its forward end for engagement with a toilet seat. The second member further includes a lever extending rearwardly past the first member. This assembly is operated by a foot operated actuating member mounted adjacent a side of the toilet bowl with a connection between the lever and the actuating member. Upon installation of the members beneath a toilet seat, operation of the actuating member pulls the lever down and forward, causing the second member to pivot up to lift the seat. This assembly further consists of a resilient restraint connected to a lower surface of the second member and above a top surface of the toilet bowl for restraining downward movement of the second member With respect to the top surface of a toilet bowl.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention in that the present invention includes a power actuated toilet seat comprising a frame constructed of one inch square stainless steel tubing; a hinge mounted on the frame; a standard padded toilet seat connected a forward end to the hinge; an actuator assembly connected to a rear end of the toilet seat for raising and lowering the toilet seat; and a switch mounted to the frame and in electrical communication with the actuator assembly to permit the user to selectively raise and lower the toilet seat in response to manipulation of the switch; functioning to assist the user in moving between a standing and a sitting position about a toilet.
A lift seat includes a seating surface, for example, a toilet seat, mounted on a supporting frame by a four-bar linkage. The four-bar linkage includes a lower link fixed to the frame and an upper link fixed to the seat. An armrest is attached to a front link of the four-bar linkage for pivoting therewith against the bias of the spring which loads the four-bar linkage as the seat is lowered from a raised position to a seating position. Energy stored in the spring is then available to lift the person from the seating position back to the raised position. A damper is connected to the four-bar linkage to prevent abrupt movement of the seat as the four-bar mechanism collapses and expands, while a gas spring is provided to initially resist movement of the four-bar linkage from either the expanded or the collapsed condition unless the armrest is initially rotated.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention in that the present invention includes a power actuated toilet seat comprising a frame constructed of one inch square stainless steel tubing; a hinge mounted on the frame; a standard padded toilet seat connected a forward end to the hinge; an actuator assembly connected to a rear end of the toilet seat for raising and lowering the toilet seat; and a switch mounted to the frame and in electrical communication with the actuator assembly to permit the user to selectively raise and lower the toilet seat in response to manipulation of the switch; functioning to assist the user in moving between a standing and a sitting position about a toilet.
An automatic toilet seat device which Will cause a toilet seat to be either raised or lowered at the push of a single button and further, will automatically lower the toilet seat after the flush action of the toilet. A first switch associated with the device will, when activated, cause the toilet seat to be raised by an electric motor. Once the toilet user has flushed the toilet, a float switch associated with a tank of the toilet will cause the motor to lower the toilet seat. The control circuit controlling the automatic toilet seat device is microprocessor controlled and includes an over-current detection circuit. The over-current detection circuit will detect over-current in the motor when the seat is completely raised or lowered such that the microprocessor will stop the motor from turning.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention in that the present invention includes a power actuated toilet seat comprising a frame constructed of one inch square stainless steel tubing; a hinge mounted on the frame; a standard padded toilet seat connected a forward end to the hinge; an actuator assembly connected to a,rear end of the toilet seat for raising and lowering the toilet seat; and a switch mounted to the frame and in electrical communication with the actuator assembly to permit the user to selectively raise and lower the toilet seat in response to manipulation of the switch; functioning to assist the user in moving between a standing and a sitting position about a toilet.
A movable toilet seat, the seat portion of which remains horizontal while raising and lowering. An upper frame capable of having a common toilet seat attached raises and lowers with respect to a lower frame. The lower frame provides support for the upper frame and is ached to the toilet. When the upper frame is raised, it also travels forward to allow more clearance from the toilet for the user. When the upper frame is lowered, it travels back to situate the user directly over the toilet bowl. Preferably, a reversible motor is used to raise and lower the upper frame. However, alternative embodiments encompass the use of an air shock absorber and a manual jack.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention in that the present invention includes a power actuated toilet seat comprising a frame constructed of one inch square stainless steel tubing; a hinge mounted on the frame; a standard padded toilet seat connected a forward end to the hinge; an actuator assembly connected to a rear end of the toilet seat for raising and lowering the toilet seat; and a switch mounted to the frame and in electrical communication with the actuator assembly to permit the user to selectively raise and lower the toilet seat in response to manipulation of the switch; functioning to assist the user in moving between a standing and a sitting position about a toilet.
Numerous innovations for the toilet seal device have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.